Let It Snow
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: RaiKim : Oneshot. I needed to write a Christmas story, and this is it. First XS fic, & it mentions Omi & Clay once apiece. XD The season's first snow... :D


**Let It Snow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

"It's not snowing yet?" said a disgruntled Kimiko. It was deep into the month of December, and still the frozen, precipitated flakes failed to appear in this morning's sky. "How are we supposed to have a 'White Christmas' if it's not white? Ohh... I feel so deprived. Deprived of snow, deprived of snowmen, deprived of CHRISTMAS!"

"Quit whining, it's breakfast time. Master Fung told me to wake you up, but I guess there's no need for that." Kimiko turned away from her window to find Raimundo leaning against the wall, looking at her through the corner of his eyes. He was sneering, but at nothing. The brown mess on his head was even more messier, Kimiko thought, and he wore a thick sweater. Kimiko sighed.

"What are you whining about, anyway?" Raimundo asked when Kimiko turned back to look outside.

"There's no snow." Disappointment sprinkled her words.

"What's so great about snow?"

Kimiko what shocked. "What?"

"I said, 'What's so great about snow?' I swear, get your ears checked, girl."

"Everything's great about snow! It's like a winter wonderland!" She was jumping up and down at this point, eyes glistening at snow-related reminiscing.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in snow ever in my life," Raimundo said matter-of-factly, adding the last few words for emphasis.

"Are you serious? You're so _deprived._ Now it definately has to snow. Snow is wonderful."

"Snow is cold."

"Cold, I admit, but wonderful." Kimiko raised a finger. "I mean, it's cold right now, right? Well... more like freezing, but why be freezing when there's no snow? I don't think it's worth it."

"Whatever," Raimundo sighed, unconvinced. "We're late for breakfast."

He turned to leave, and Kimiko got ready. After a couple of minutes when she was ready, she headed to meet her friends, who had already started eating breakfast.

"Took you long enough," Raimundo muttered, halfway through his toast.

"Master Fung, it's supposed to snow around this time, right?" Kimiko asked, ignoring Raimundo.

"That is correct."

"But it's not snowing yet! And Raimundo's never been in snow, so he _has_ to have snow this year."

Raimundo merely shrugged, shoving some eggs into his mouth, and Master Fung preached about having patience and how patience is rewarded in the end. Kimiko shook her head while she grabbed a piece of toast. She had always had a snowy Christmas, and this year that thought was rapidly dwindling away.

Apparently her disappointment was a bit obvious because Clay came up to her after breakfast and patted her back, reassuring her that it would definately snow, just as sure as a doggy (daw-gy) has four legs.

--

The next morning was just as unsuccessful as the first. As was the next, and as was the one after that. Soon it was Christmas Eve and there was no snow for Kimiko, and Raimundo was bitter was ever.

"Why are you being such a Scrooge anyway, Rai?" Kimiko said today, enraged by the fact that there was still no snow, as well as the fact that Raimundo wasn't being as enthusiastic as she was about this Winter season.

"Well, 'Bah, Humbug,'" the boy replied.

"I'm serious. I've never seen you act this bitter before."

"Huh." It was true. He had never been this bitter before. He had never been this bitter before, and it always happened at around this time. Maybe it was because of the cold, and maybe it was because of the stupid necessities of this season. The giving, the receiving, when wanting to do neither. Or maybe it was something else... Maybe...

"Rai?" Kimiko had moved closer to Raimundo, grabbing hold of his arm warmly, and looking up into his eyes with worry in her own. "Are you okay?"

"H-huh? Yeah. I'm fine." But Kimiko was not oblivious to the amalgamation of sorrow and rage that his eyes manifested. He turned and walked away, though it seemed kind of hesitant. "He's hiding something," Kimiko thought, "And I'm going to find out."

--

Kimiko had the whole day to figure out what exactly was bothering Raimundo. Raimundo, however, wasn't so easy to figure out. He was good at escaping, and was therefore professional at avoiding Kimiko as well as the subject.

During breakfast for example:

"Hey, Rai, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kimiko asked after breakfast.

"Sure." He followed her into an empty hallway. "What do you want to talk about?" He was in a lighter mood than before breakfast, and Kimiko was greatful. She figured it would be easier to get him to talk while he was calm.

"So... how've you been, Rai?"

"I've been..." Realization dawned on Raimundo's face and he quickly held a hand up to his ear. "What? Omi you need me? For what? Training, you say?" He scurried away.

And then there was actual training. Kimiko had made sure to be paired up with Raimundo during this time and...:

"So... Raimundo I know something's wrong" She said each word during each jump she took, dodging Raimundo's attacks with the Sword of the Storm concomitantly to her counters with the Star Hanabi.

"What are you talking about, Kim?" Raimundo answered, jumping in for a hit. "Nothing's wrong."

"What's been bothering you?" Kimiko said, angrily throwing punches, though being suddenly stopped by a burst of air, which threw her back against a wall. When she stood up, her adversary was gone, however. She sighed angrily.

And then when Kimiko found Raimundo just walking outside by himself a little after lunch:

"So..." Kimiko started.

"I have to...--" And Raimundo ran off, spinning an oblivious Omi while in mid-"Hello."

She was just about to give up, and she was going to tell him so, also. It was getting dark and she sat under a tree, looking up at the dark, snow-less sky. She started humming to herself.

Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire_ is so delightful,  
And since there's no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

Raimundo heard her, and could see defeat painted all over her face. Despite this, he thought she was quite delightful. No one but Kimiko would have taken the time to try and seek the truth about what was really bothering him. He crept over cautiously, making sure that she didn't see him yet.

She continued humming, and as he neared, it became more audible. It sounded familiar, though he couldn't quite pinpoint what song it was. He snuck up behind her, and decided to scare her. He went around the tree so he was directly behind her and whispered "Boo!" into her ear. She jumped forward, startled.

"Oh, jeez. What's you're problem, Rai?" She was clutching at her heart, genuinely mortified.

"You weren't nagging me about whatever you think is wrong with me. I got worried," he smiled playfully and looked up at the dark sky.

"I quit. If you're not going to tell me what's wrong then... I give up." She was sitting down across from Raimundo, and was hugging her knees to herself. She breathed into the cold, night air, seeing a mist of her warm breath. She then found the ground quite interesting, and played with the grass with her right hand.

Seeing her act like a young child brought new inspiration to Raimundo. He was reminded of him... before. He let out a small chuckle.

"I used to like Christmas. I used to love the cold. The season, and everything it brought." Kimiko looked up at him, surprised. "My grandfather would visit us every year around this time," Raimundo continued to muse. "He'd bring presents and tell stories by the fire... This one time he even promised me that he'd bring me to see snow."

In the darkness, Kimiko could see the vestiges of a smirk, though they disappeared when Raimundo's memory turned grim. "Never happened. He died on Christmas Eve. The End. And now you know why this season is B.S."

"Rai..." Kimiko's eyes were brimmed with tears, but Raimundo didn't know why. He had only cried once, when he was really little, and she was crying now with no reason to. But then he realized, once Kimiko brought a hand to touch his face, he had been crying, himself. Him--Raimundo--crying in front of ... Kimiko? She hugged him and rubbed his back, trying her best to comfort him.

"Shh... Rai, it's alright," she said. "Just let it all out." She was startled at first, when she first saw Raimundo tear up, but she knew that it was good for him. Everyone needs a good cry once in a while. After a bit of rocking back and forth, the pair's tears subsided.

"I think... we should head back." Raimundo said. Kimiko was almost sorry that everything ended so fast. She conceded, however, and they got up, walking back. Once they reached the doorway Raimundo stopped abruptly, startling Kimiko who was right behind him.

"Kimi... I just wanted to say..." Raimundo started, but stopped. He shook his head and started over. "Kim, no one's ever cared to figure out why Christmas has always made me bitter. They've never cared to comfort me, or just be there to listen. Thank you."

Kimiko had to look up to him, and she was blushing enough already until she spotted what was right above them. She gasped. Raimundo looked up as well and a sly smile formed on his face. He looked back down at Kimiko, who was blushing like mad. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then placed his hand on the small of her back in order to lead her inside.

--

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I hate going out in the storm,  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

Kimiko woke up to Christmas morning with a smile on her face, though she didn't know why. After a bit of waking up, she recounted the night's events: Raimundo's confession and the kiss under the mistletoe. She hadn't even known that Master Fung had any decorations at all for Christmas. There was something else that made her feel extra ecstatic that morning, but she couldn't figure out why exactly that was. She got up and walked over to her window, smiling at the winter wonderland right outside.

"Wait--snow?" Her eyes lit up and she screamed in joy. A couple seconds later, a drowsy Raimundo was stumbling into her room.

"Whoa, whoa... what's wrong?" he was able to muster out, groggily.

"Snow!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Wha-...?" Raimundo rubbed his eyes and looked out the window that Kimiko was pointing to. She ran over to Raimundo and hugged him. "Your first time... Snow!"

She quickly led him out, grabbing his hand, and though they were only wearing their pajamas, they didn't care. Kimiko had finally gotten her snow, and Raimundo was laughing for the first time this season. He sang at the top of his lungs.

"...And since we've no place to go... Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

--

A/N: Yeah... so it probably sucked. Ending's probably corny or something, huh? But... I needed something for Christmas & I _really, really, really_ wanted to use "Let It Snow" in something because that song's been stuck in my head for weeks. WEEKS, I TELL YOU! (Excuse my outburst, I have just eaten 3 bowls of ice-cream and a huge slice of apple pie :) Anyways... Yay for my first XS fic! Yay for constructive criticism & praise. Boo to flames. R&R :)


End file.
